dragondragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakengard Chapters
Drakengard is comprised of 13 Chapters and 5 endings. This page gives the in-game verse interludes (not all verses have interludes) as a a summarized story of the game. Verses marked with roman numerals are of the new game+ play throughs and will be marked with an asterisk for readability. First End (canonical): Chapter 8 ::Drakengard, the '''Anguish' of an unsmiling watcher'' ::On sacrifices countless will a new shrine be built by the hands of the gods. Second End: Chapter 9 (*) ::Drakengard, flowers for the '''Broken' spirit'' ::A woman turned into a stake will hold the world in a basin of fire. Third End: Chapter 9 (**) :: Drakengard, a '''Companion's' eternal farewell.'' :: A pitiful child shall defy the hands of the gods, a door will close. Fourth End: Chapter 12 (***) :: Drakengard, the wild dreams of a '''Deluded' child.'' :: At long last, the jumping hands of time will be halted by a weakling cast in eternal solitude. Fifth End (Nier): Chapter 13 (****) :: the '''End' of the dragon sphere'' Chapter 1 Beginnings Verse 1 The Blooding ' :It is an ancient time, and dragons still roam upon earth. Two great powers, the Union and the Empire, wage fierce war for the control of a goddess who protects the harmony of the world. :In only a short time, the Empire has become powerful beyond reckoning, and now it turns to attack the castle where the Union safeguards the goddess. :The world teeters on the brink of chaos. Its fate now lies in the hands of one man. '''Verse 2 To the Castle ' :Caim and his Union soldiers battle towards the castle to protect Furiae, goddess of the seals and Caim's only sister. :The Empire murdered Caim's parents and destroyed his kingdom. Now it assaults the very castle where his sister is safeguarded. :With revenge cold in his heart, Caim hurls himself at the army of the Empire. 'Verse 4 Way of the Sword ' :Inside the castle, Caim finds before him a dragon, the proud beast cruelly fettered. :His parents were murdered by a dragon, but Caim knows a pact will him the power he needs to battle the Empire. And the dragon knows that only a pact can save its life. :In the besieged castle, the dying pair make the fateful decision to live. 'Verse 7 Quarry Chosen ' :With the strength of the dragon, Caim is able to destroy wave after wave of the Empire. 'Verse 8 Hate's Strength ' :While Caim and the dragon clear the Empire from the sky, soldiers push toward Furiae's castle. :May the power of Caim's sword and the heat of the dragon's fire drive the Empire back to its lair! ' 'Verse 10 Infestation ' :Caim is now mute, and the mark of the pact is branded on his tongue. Such is the price he must pay for a pact with a beast as mighty as the dragon. :If the goddess Furiae is killed, the seals that protect the world from chaos will be lost. :Caim's friend Inuart is with her, but Caim cannot delay. He must hurry to the goddess and save her! 'Verse 12 Inuart's Song ' :Yielding to Inuart, Caim agrees to go with Furiae and Inuart to the elf village. :Happy for the chance to travel with Furiae, Inuart sings a song. :Little does he know that a false hope leads him... Chapter 2 Complications '''Verse 1 The Voice :On the trail to the neutral elf village, the small band and their escort of Union soldiers make camp. :But then the dragon hears an ill-omened voice. Verse 2 Elf Village :Clouds of dark foreboding brood over the village of the elves. :In the sky above the neutral lands, Caim encounters Imperial forces amasses in preparation for assault. Verse 3 The Untrod Path :At Inuart's urging, they fly to the neutral elf village. :But there they find a marauding Imperial army. Is the elf village safe? Verse 4 Despair :Caim and his party arrive at the elf village. But the Empire has been there first, and about them is the aftermath of its unlawful invasion. :Inuart despairs as he lays he eyes upon the waste ruins. :Then Caim and the dragon hear a voice. Verse 5 Ominous Words :The voice is that of the hierarch Verdelet, the spiritual leader of the Union and the guardian of the four seals: the seal of the ocean, the seal of the desert, the seal of the forest and the seal of the goddess herself. Verse 7 A Hidden Shrine :A dying elf tells Caim about the shrine of the Cult of the Watchers, and Caim begins to suspect that some evil bond connects the cult and the Empire. Verse 8 A Secret Plan :Caim follows the kidnapped elves to the Cult of the Watchers shrine. But on the trail, more minions of the Empire gather in wait. Verse X A Lonely Battle * :After hearing the villager's tale, Caim turns towards the valley of the faeries. :Hatred fills his heart and makes him deaf to the dragon's counsel. Only the spilling of Imperial blood can sate his lust for revenge. Verse XIII After the Torching * :Caim goes to the village not to save lives, but to take them. With rage in his heart, he flies through the dark fog that shrouds the faerie valley. Chapter 3 Chance Encounters Verse 1 Reunion :Caim suddenly loses contact with Verdelet, to whom he had entrusted Furiae and Inuart. :Concerned for their safety, Caim immediately flies to the desert. Verse 2 To the Dungeon :Hierarch Verdelet and Inuart have been captured by the Empire. Having left Furiae alone, Caim flies through the black desert night toward the Imperial dungeon where he believes they are held. Verse 3 Prisoners :Inuart and the hierarch Verdelet are captured by the Empire. Caim leaves Furiae, and goes to rescue them from the Imperial dungeons. Verse 4 Verdelet Released :The Empire is plotting to destroy the seals and kill the goddess, and thus release the Seeds of Resurrection. :Inuart has been taken to a different Imperial prison, where a voice of the Cult of the Watchers speaks to him relentlessly. Verse IV Regret ** :The Empire is plotting to destroy the seals and kill the goddess, and thus release the Seeds of Resurrection. :From Arioch, Caim learns that the desert seal is destroyed, and the Imperial army now advances upon the seal of the ocean temple. :Inuart has been taken to a different Imperial prison, where a voice of the Cult of the Watchers speaks to him relentlessly. :to Arioch's Madness Verse 5 The Temple in the Desert :At Verdelet's urging, Caim flies to the seal in the desert. But waiting in the sky above are the gargoyles, creatures born of lifeless stone. Verse 6 The Seal :At Verdelet's urging, Caim goes to the seal in the desert. :The Imperial army masses in the desert surrounding the temple, intent on the seal's destruction. Now it is time for Caim to soak the black desert sands with the blood of the Empire! Verse 8 Sacred Remains :The temple of the desert. The Imperial army swarms about it, intent on the seal's destruction. :And now ghostly wraiths rise from the ground and set upon Caim. Verse 9 The Harp :Caim's efforts are in vain, and the seal of the desert is destroyed. :Bitterly disappointed, Caim and Verdelet return to where Furiae awaits them. :There they show her Inuart's harp, which they found on the desert floor. What does the lost harp mean? Chapter IX Unquiet Voice* :Caim's efforts are in vain, and the seal of the desert is destroyed. :Bitterly disappointed, Caim and Verdelet return to where Furiae awaits them. :There they show her Inuart's harp, which they found on the desert floor. What does the lost harp mean? :At that moment, a strange voice begins to call to them. Verse X Goal* :They hear a powerful yet strangely disturbed voice. :It is a voice unlike any other they have heard before; a voice heavy with evil foreboding. :Like harbringers of doom, wraiths summoned by the Empire gather in the black sky. Verse XIII Release* :Urged on by Verdelet, Caim takes to the air to find the Imperial goal from whence the voice seems to come. Verse XIV Found* :At Verdelet's urging, Caim goes to find the gaol from whence the voice beckons. :There he finds an elf who has made a pact with the spirits of water and fire. From their meeting, great misery and misfortune will be born. Chapter 4 Betrayal Verse 1 Inuart's Confession :Caim and his small group flees the Empire and arrive in the wastelands, where the weary troupe sets up camp and seeks rest. Verse 4 Strength Remains :Taken from Caim is the goddess, his last blood relative. Rage and grief fill his heart. Only slaughter can soothe his soul now. :Inuart flies away in the direction of the Empire. :Caim waits for the dragon's wounds to heal, and then he, too, turns toward the Imperial lands. Verse 5 Violent Lands :Caim chases Inuart towards the Imperial lands. But blocking his path are soldiers of the Empire. As rage makes him forget all reason, Caim hurls himself at the enemy. Verse 7 Forbidden Places :A man whose parents were murdered by a dragon. A dragon who feels nothing but contempt for mankind. :A chasm of mistrust between them, the two battle the Imperial army. :Can they be allies only in war? Verse 9 Voice of Stone :They follow the rocky path that leads deep within the gorge. There they find giants of stone guarding a secret land. :From the beast's memories, they learn of a shorter path to the Empire's lands. :The path is guarded by Imperial soldiers and huge golems formed of rock. :Now that each seal has fallen to the relentless Empire, Caim and his small group have no choice but to brave the dangerous path. Verse XI Survivors * :On their way to the Imperial lands, Caim and his party come across a village in a hidden valley, where a young boy and his pact-beast wait. :His parents lost, the child has made a pact with a giant of stone. Chapter 5 Destruction Verse 2 Turning Point :The Union has amassed all its forces to confront the Imperial army in a final battle. :But the Empire's evil factories have built immense one-eyed war-monsters. Before them, the Union forces can only turn and flee. Verse 3 Rapture :As the Union and Empire begin to wage the final battle, Caim descends into the very middle of the Imperial army. :May the power of the pact-partners bring the Union glorious victory! Verse 4 A False Peace :As the soldiers sense victory, jubilation sweeps through the Union army. :Thought his joy is tempered by concern for Furiae, Caim, too, take grim satisfaction in the destruction of the hated Empire. Verse 6 The Gods Speak :Massive fireballs from the Empire's floating fortress smash into the once-quiet battlefield. The Union's victory and its army are lost, and the land is turned into a hellish wasteland. :A power inconceivable has been unleashed. It is an awful portent that heralds death of the goddess and the breaking of the seals. Verse 7 Emergence :After the fire falls from the sky, Imperial soldiers rise one by one from the dead, like demons of the underworld. :What evil power reanimates the Empire's army? Verse 8 Menace :A burned wasteland lies all about Caim, while in the flaming sky, monsters of the Empire gather like locusts. :Caim mounts the dragon and flies toward the fortress where Furiae is imprisoned. Chapter 6 An Old Enemy Verse 1 A Black Dragon :Furiae is held imprisoned in the floating fortress that hovers beyond Caim's reach. :From its belly Inuart swoops down, his mad eyes so blinded by passion that he can no longer see the object of his love. Verse 3 Destiny :Riding the same air current as Inuart, Caim and the dragon manage to reach the fortress. :Now they must find the sanctum that lies at its heart, and rescue Furiae. Verse 4 Unholy Prayers :Caim and the others plunge into the floating fortress. :There they must hurry to the inner sanctum where Furiae is held, and rescue her before the Empire destroys the last seal. Verse 5 Mute :As Caim approaches the inner sanctum where he believes Furiae is held, he senses no trace of his sister - only a deep and ominous foreboding. :The high priestess of the Cult of the Watchers awaits, like a nightmare, within. Chapter 7 Tragedy Verse 1 Realization :She is the priestess of the Cult of Watchers. :She is the ruler of the Empire. She is the destroyer of all things. She is the instrument of the gods. She is the fountainhead. :Reflected in her shining, child's eyes is the lifeless body of a goddess. Verse 4 The Sorrowful Sky :All the seals are shattered. :The Seeds of Resurrection are sown throughout the world, and the end of time draws near. :Freed from Manah's curse, Inuart takes Furiae's cold body in his arms and resolves to use the seeds to bring his love back from the dead. :Caim flies in pursuit; only evil can spring for the Seeds of Resurrection, but Inuart, lost in his grief, will not hear the truth. Chapter 8 Seals Verse 1 Things Inhuman :The Seeds of Resurrection lie scattered throughout the Imperial city. Are the seeds humanity's salvation or destruction? Inuart has gone alone to try to resurrect [Furiae. As hope fades from the world, Caim flies to the Imperial city. He goes to destroy the seeds...and to exact revenge on the priestess Manah. Verse 2 Living Myths :The Wyrm. Caim quails before the ancient dragon and its thousand children. Almost never seen upon the earth, this noble beast has been drawn from is heavenly lair by the Seeds of Resurrection. :Before the almighty Wyrm, even the dragon feels fear. Caim holds the dragon tightly around the neck and urges her into battle. Verse 3 The Capital :The dragon has never felt anything but scorn for mankind. But as she flies, she begins to feel strange new emotions for this man called Caim. :Now, they fly to the city. To Manah. To revenge. Verse 4 Joy Unknown :Caim and the others have entered the cursed capital and find themselves surrounded by the Imperial soldiers. It must all end now. Caim fights his way to the temple where the priestess Manah awaits. Verse 5 A Peaceful Casket :After a fierce and merciless struggle, Caim arrives at the temple where a smiling Manah awaits. :She stands before the altar, guarded by devil-spawn and spirits. Verse 6 Struggle :At last Manah stands alone. Verdelet stops Caim from exacting his revenge; the killing of a child, no matter how evil, is a crime too great for any soul to bear. :Instead, Verdelet steps forward to mercifully seal the evil within the child. But as he begins to chant his spell... boss Battle Verse 9 A Soul Sealed :It is over. Awakened from the spell of the gods, Manah pleaded with Caim and Verdelet for death, but they coldly push her away. :As Verdelet wonders who shall become the next seal, the dragon speaks: "I shall be the seal." :Verdelet and Caim stare back in surprise. Does a dragon offer itself to mankind? :A change has been wrought in the dragon's proud heart. That change will save all of humanity. First End (canonical) ::Drakengard, the ''Anguish of an unsmiling watcher'' ::On sacrifices countless will a new shrine be built by the hands of the gods. Chapter 9 Reqium Verse 1 Dragonfire * :With the cold body of Furiae held in his arms, Inuart flies to the seeds that lie in the Imperial capital. :Hoping to stop Inuart's unholy ritual, Caim arrives in the sky above the city. :But waiting him there are the dragons of the Empire. Verse 3 Sowing Seeds * :Inuart, broken by despair, clings to one last hope. He will resurrect Furiae in the seeds. Even if all mankind should perish as a result, it is a far better thing than to beg Caim his forgiveness. :Caim takes to the air to pursue his friend. To prevent him from placing the goddess in the seeds. To battle him. And to kill him. Verse 4 Encounter * :Shaking off Caim's pursuit, Inuart stands before a seed. He does not hesitate. :Furiae died because of him. Inuart now risks everything on the rebirth of the goddess he loves. :But that which is already lost cannot be reborn... Verse 5 The Demon's Wings * :The divine responsibility and unfulfilled love have crushed her soul. Free her now...for the last time. Verse 6 Goddesses * :Caim stands alone, holding the remains of Furiae in his arms. One after another her sisters rise into the sky, their hideous screams heralding the end of mankind. '' Second End '' ::Drakengard, flowers for the '''Broken' spirit'' ::A woman turned into a stake will hold the world in a basin of fire. Verse V Providence ** :Believing her false dream to the end, the priestess Manah is destroyed. :The dragon speaks to Caim and tells him of the race of dragons and the promises of the gods. :The dragon tells Caim the truth... Verse VI Under a Dark Sky ** :Caim begins to battle the dragon created to destroy man. :They fight a duel that neither desires, but they both know that it cannot end till one of them lies dead. Verse VII Light ** :The struggle is won, the dragon's blood spilled. As Caim destroys the seed, not a trace of fear or doubt clouds his face. :Outside the temple, a million dragons howl as they rise to begin annihilation of mankind. With battle-lust shining in his eyes, Caim runs into the light. '' Third End '' :: Drakengard, a '''Companion's' eternal farewell.'' :: A pitiful child shall defy the hands of the gods, a door will close. Chapter 10 Astray Verse 1 Barriers ** :Led by Leonard's voice, Caim flies toward the ocean fortress where the goddess is held prisoner. :But the floating fortress is guarded by a ring of towers and an Imperial armada. Verse 2 Ark ** :Caim and the dragon are unable to break past the guard towers quickly, and now a reinforcing flotilla has arrived. :Caim must sink the Imperial ships and find the path that leads into the heart of the fortress. Verse 3 A Lull ** :After a ferocious battle, Caim and the dragon manage to sink all the Imperial ships. :Entering the fortress, they are greeted by the utter silence of a tomb. Verse 4 To Drink Poison ** :Caim wanders the empty fortress in search of Furiae. :Reaching the inner sanctum, Leonard finds the goddess of sealsgoddess gone, and lets out a cry of despair. Verse II Hear the Ocean *** :Caim and the dragon have fought the Imperial hordes and smashed the towers. :But skulking within are still more dire monsters of the Empire! Verse III The Gods' Will *** :They arrive at the inner sanctum of the sea fortress. But their quarry is one step ahead. Chapter 11 Partings Verse 1 Maze *** :Caim reaches the heart of the ocean fortress, but Furiae has been taken away. :Now Caim must search the fortress in the sky and free the goddess. Verse 2 Dreams and Truth ** :In the fortress, Caim approaches the sanctum where Furiae is held prisoner. :But there the priestess Manah is preparing for a final ritual. Verse 4 Anger Checked ** :Fearful of what lies within her own heart, Furiae plunges the dagger into her breast. Next to her lifeless body, Manah celebrates the breaking of the seals. :As the Seeds of Resurrection are sown, the dragon tries to rouse the despairing Caim. Verse II Hide and Seek *** :They have discovered the priestess Manah, and now Caim pursues her through the heart of the fortress. :Manah murmurs incantations as she flickers from room to room. Can Caim drive her into the centre of the fortress? Verse III Betrayal *** :Seere tries to save her - the priestess who hungers for humanity's blood, the sister who craves her mother's love. But Manah's heart is deaf to his appeals. Verse V Paradise *** :The priestess Manah is dead, killed by her brother Seere. With the instrument of the gods destroyed, it seems that the menace has passed. But the world's destruction has only just begun. :In the collapsing fortress, Inuart clutches Furiae in his arms, and together they vanish in a blaze of blinding light. Chapter 12 Chaos Verse 2 Extermination *** :With the instrument of the gods now dead, reason and logic in the world collapse. :From the sky grotesque beasts begin to fall, and the banquet of destruction begins. :Into the madding sky flies Caim, ready to battle the monsters till he can draw breath no more. Verse 3 Toward Truth *** :Into a city infested by the grotesqueries Caim strides, ready to fight till he can draw breath no more. Verse 6 Abnormal *** :As Arioch is consumed by the monsters and Leonard dies in the explosion, a path is opened to Caim and the others. :There can be no turning back. The surviving members of the group must now face the giant queen-beast and save the world from obliteration. Verse 8 A Little Hero *** :As the monster grows and swallows more and more of the world, Seere makes a final proposal. :By releasing the Great Time locked within him, Seere can freeze the queen-beast for eternity. :Entrusting the world's fate to the child, Caim and the dragon fly with him toward the monster, to deliver the Little Hero to his grim fate. Verse 10 Seere's Solace *** :"Forgive me..." :Within the eternity, Seere begs his sister'sforgiveness. And then time... is stopped. '' Fourth End '' :: Drakengard, the wild dreams of a '''Deluded' child.'' :: At long last, the jumping hands of time will be halted by a weakling cast in eternal solitude. Chapter 13 Truth Verse 1 A Journey :The queen-beast continues to grow, consuming the world. :With Seere's cries ringing in their ears, Caim and the dragon dive down from the sky into the heart of the beast. :The are engulfed in a blaze of pure white light, and together man, dragon and monster fall tumbling into a chasm that splits time and space. Verse 2 New World :Time and space fall apart, and the fantasy begins. Verse 4 Recursion **** :The battle that crossed space and time is won, the awesome enemy defeated at last. :But the blood of the heroes who saved the world paints the tower red. '' Fourth End '' :: the '''End' of the dragon sphere'' Ally Chapters These chapters are non-cannon and serve only to explore Caim's ragtag team. These must be completed to reach the fourth and fifth ends and can only be accessed after the first playthrough. Leonard's Regret Verse 1 The Forest of the Seal :Guided by Leonard, Caim comes to the forest of the seal, now under attack by the Imperial army. :Gryphons controlled by the Empire fly up to battle Caim and the dragon. Verse 2 Smells :Caim and his band arrive in the thick forest that is home to the faeries. But the Empire has put the forest to the torch. The faerie delights in telling Leonard that many of the enemy soldiers are children. Verse 3 Grief :A massive Imperial army has entered the forest; it must be beaten quickly before it reaches the seal. Verse 5 Memories of the Faeries :Leonard's misplaced kindness the child soldiers almost cost them their lives, and the dragon rebukes him angrily. :But there is no time for regret as the Empire masses in the sky above. Caim takes to the air, to defeat the Imperial enemy and protect the seal. Verse 6 Gleanings :Caim hurries deeper into the forest, determined to save the seal. Verse 7 Uncommon Mercy :Deep in the forest they find the king of the faeries. :From the mocking king, they learn that Furiae and Verdelet may be facing peril in the desert. Arioch's Madness Verse 1 The Soughing of the Waves :With the desert seal lost, Caim and the others decide to fly to the seal of the ocean temple. :There they discover an evil atrocity as sailors of the Imperial armada cast innocent children into the ocean to drown. Verse 3 Lantern Fishing :Undine and Salamander tell Arioch's story - a history so drenched in blood that not even time will heal the scars carved upon her heart. :Meanwhile, the Empire unleashes its assault on the temple of the ocean. Verse 4 Playing Alone :The seal of the ocean temple is irretrievably lost to the world. As despair takes hold, only Arioch finds beauty in the destruction. :The fight is in vain, and the temple seal is destroyed. :Leonard despairs as he sees each seal lost in turn. Seere's Prayer Verse 1 A Stony Path :My name is Seere. :Everyone came to help find my sister Manah in this valley! Thank you! But did Mother really... No, it's all right, we'll find her for sure! Verse 2 Remote Giants :My name is Seere. :We were looking for my sister, but then these mad golems suddenly came down and attacked us... Help! Verse 3 Tossed About :Caim and everyone killed the bad golems. Thank you, everyone! :After that, we searched some more for my sister, but then monsters attacked from the sky! :Watch out! Verse 4 To a Friend :My name is Seere. :We went to this deep valley looking for my sister. But then Golem became really strange. What are you doing, Golem!? Verse 5 Journey :My name is Seere. :Golem was being controlled by an evil wizard. I want to kill all the Empire monsters so Golem won't do bad things any more. Verse 6 A Silent Place :My name is Seere. :We were just trying to find my sister, but more and more monsters kept attacking us. Then this monster flew straight at me! Verse 7 Gone without a Trace :My name is Seere. :I was caught by an Empire gryphon and taken to the coliseum. :Help me, Caim! I'm here! Verse 9 A New Sword :My name is Seere. :I was taken to be a prize at the coliseum. I know I cause a lot of trouble, but I'm not a burden! Verse 11 Gratitude and Carelessness :My name is Seere. I've caused trouble for everyone again. I don't want to be a burden anymore... Outside Links All Cutscenes and Events and youtube Cutscene DL (.avi files) Drakengard Game Script Drakengard Playthrough + Screenshots